


Sanctity of Marriage

by AMac0218



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMac0218/pseuds/AMac0218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>super duper short one shot. )) Steve finds out Clint and Natasha are married. Set after the Winter Soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctity of Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> ((This is an idea I got from claricechiarasorcha on tumblr.)) I apologize if it's bad. I'm tired and just wanna go to bed.

Clint sighed as he sat on the couch in Tony Starks ‘Avengers’ building. He had his arms over the back of the couch, Natasha sitting at his left, as close to his side as she’d get while the others were moseying about. It had been a month since SHIELD fell, and Natasha and Clint had gone off to Aosta to find themselves, heal, and avoid the press while the internet blew up with everything about their lives, though they’d managed to escape with one secret they managed to keep to themselves. 

The archer looked over his shoulder as Pepper and Tony argued in the kitchen about something that didn’t really matter.

‘Fine, I’ll use alfredo sauce. Fine,’ Tony said as he held up his hands.

‘No, now I don’t want you to.’

‘Oh why because I’m agreeing with you?’

‘Because you blatantly ignore that I say I don’t like vodka sauce every time you try to use it.’

‘Pepper, I’m sorry. I kinda have a lot on my mind and…and I was knocked around yesterday, my head bounced around in the suit a bit look, look at the cut on my forehead, do you see the cut?’

Pepper rolled her eyes as Tony gave her a pouting look, his lower lip out as he pushed his brows together. ‘Don’t do that…don’t,’ she shook her head. After a moment she sighed and cupped his face in her hands, kissing him gently, and then kissed his forehead where the gash was. ‘That pout isn’t going to get you out of everything all the time.’

‘Hasn’t failed me yet,’ he said as he smiled, pecking her lips before he grabbed the alfredo sauce.

Clint shook his head as he turned his head to Natasha, “I’m glad we don’t fight like that.”

‘I beg to differ,’ she mumbled as she turned a page in the book she was reading and moved a little closer to him, much to his genuine pleasure and surprise. When her weight and warmth pressed against his side he smiled more.

“You beg to differ that we don’t fight like that, or that I’m glad we don’t fight like that?”

‘Both,’ she joked back, her dry sense of humor usually making him laugh.

“Please we don’t fight like that,” he said again.

‘Whatever you say, dear,’ she said sarcastically as she reached up and pat his cheek before she laughed a little. The archer looked up at Steve as he walked in, a towel around his neck, sweaty from the workout he had just had with Sam Wilson who’d been following him around, but he was a good addition to the team when they didn’t want to do a job. 

Clint nodded, “Cap,” he said to him.

The soldier lifted an eyebrow as he noticed Natasha and the other man so close to each other. He had known that they were friends, and he had noticed the arrow around her neck during their Winter Soldier and SHIELD/HYDRA debacle, but he'd never gotten any kind of feeling from them. Then again he was a little on the dense side when it came to relationships. ‘Barton,’ he gave him the nod back. ‘Natasha.’

‘Hey, captain,’ she said as she put two fingers to her forehead and gave a small salute.

Steve caught a glinting on her finger, his brows pushing together as he tilted his head a bit to the side, ‘What is that?’ he asked.

‘What’s what?’

‘That…on your finger…your ring finger,’ he pointed.

‘Oh,’ she splayed her fingers as she looked at the polished silver band with one small diamond in the middle. ‘It’s a ring,’ she said as she held up her hand so he could see.

‘Yes I can see that…a ring for what?’

Clint rolled his eyes, “Cat’s outta the bag,” he said as he looked down at her. He watched as the others came around the couch, causing him to sigh. He moved and dug in his pocket a little as he pulled out a matching band and slid it on his ring finger, “Look, matching jewelry…like we’re BFFs,” he joked.

‘You two are married?’ Pepper asked as Steve’s face lost all its color.

The pair of assassins shrugged like it was no big deal.

‘You owe me twenty bucks,’ Tony said as he held out his hand to Bruce who sighed and fished out his wallet.

‘Like you don’t have enough…’ the doctor muttered under his breath as he handed the billionaire the money.

‘Not the point. We made a gentleman’s bet, we bet twenty big ones, shook on it, and you lost Jolly Green Giant, so you have to pay up on principle,’ he explained to Bruce as everyone turned and walked back to the other side of the room, continuing whatever they were doing. Clint was surprised that they hadn’t made a big deal about the whole thing. Maybe they weren’t that good at hiding their feelings for each other.

“Stark knew, you owe me ten bucks,” Clint said as he bumped Natasha with his hip causing her to roll her eyes. "And that was surprisingly anti-climactic. I thought we'd have to go into some huge explanation about why and how and when.

‘I’m not paying you. And I better not see this up on any internet site,’ Natasha warned as she looked up from her book, glaring at Tony who already had his phone in his hands, his thumbs stopped mid text. She narrowed her eyes and the other man sighed heavily, dramatically sighing and rolling his eyes as he put the phone back in his pocket.

“But, Tasha, Stark just explained the rules of a bet and-,”

‘You aren’t getting the money, Clint, and if you bring it up again you’re going to be sleeping alone for a while.’ After that he shut up and looked around at everyone.

‘So uhm…when did this happen? Like in the last month or so...?’ Steve managed to talk, his face still pale.

“About…five years ago,” Clint shrugged his shoulders. He noticed the look on the captain’s face and frowned, “You okay?”

‘F-five years ago? Five? And oh yeah, sure…I find out I desecrated the sanctity of marriage all the time…this is just how I look after I work out. I'm perfectly fine. Just great....I ruined your marriage.'

‘Little dramatic there, cap.' Natasha spoke up again. 'I wouldn’t say you desecrated it,’ Natasha said to him as she turned another page, not looking up from the book. ‘More like…barely touched it…half assed it.’

‘I kissed you Natasha.’

‘Yes, you did…if you want to call it that.’

‘That’s cheating,’ he said.

She shook her head, ‘Technically it was to make sure we weren’t taken hostage by the goon squad, so it was survival.’

“Anything goes when it comes to survival,” the archer said.

‘Oh gee I’m so glad you think this whole kiss thing is a joke,’ Steve said.

‘It _was_ a joke,’ she said, causing Steve’s face to become incredibly serious.


End file.
